Ugly Alert
Details *'Title:' 못난이 주의보 / Motnani Joouibo *'Also known as:' Ugly Warning *'Previously known as:' 브라보 마이라이프 (Bravo My Life) / 못난이 울오빠 (My Ugly Brother) *'Genre:' Family, human, romance *'Episodes:' 133 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2013-May-20 to 2013-Nov-29 *'Air time:' Monday to Friday 19:20 *'Original Soundtrack:' Ugly Alert OST Synopsis A human drama in which a silly and worthless man changes the people around him. It also delivers the meaning of 'family' even though they are not blood related and how everyone within that frame understand and heal each other although sometimes they can be jealous and ignore each other.--Hancinema Gong Joon Soo (Im Joo Hwan) is a man who has had a rough life and early on had to fend for himself. He takes the blame for a murder his brother commits and serves time in prison. There he learns to sew and acquires a trade. After discharged from the prison, his newly acquired skills give him a job in a fashion company and works for Na Do Hee (Kang So Ra), the goody-good daughter of the fashion company which was built by her grandfather. Meanwhile, Gong Joon Soo's father was married to Jin Joo (Kang Byul)'s mother, both families learn how to understand each other and become a family even though they are not related by blood. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Joon Soo's family *Im Joo Hwan as Gong Joon Soo **Kang Yi Suk as child Gong Joon Soo *Kang Byul as Gong Jin Joo **Jung Da Bin as child Gong Jin Joo *Choi Tae Joon as Gong Hyun Suk **Nam Da Reum as child Gong Hyun Suk *Kim Sul Hyun as Gong Na Ri **Kim Ha Yoo as child Gong Na Ri *Ahn Nae Sang as Gong Sang Man *Shin Ae Ra as Jin Sun Hye ;Do Hee's family *Kang So Ra as Na Do Hee *Shin So Yool as Shin Joo Young *Lee Soon Jae as Na Sang Jin / Na Sang Wook *Chun Ho Jin as Na Il Pyung *Yoon Son Ha as Yoo Jung Yun *Lee Il Hwa as Na In Sook *Kim Il Woo as Shin Tae Il *Im Sung Min as Secretary Kim ;Others *Kim Young Hoon as Lee Han Seo *Hyun Woo as Kang Chul Soo *Song Ok Sook as Bang Jung Ja *Kim Ha Kyoon as Choo Man Dol *Kim Dae Hee as Cha Dae Ki *Maya as Kim In Joo *Kim Da Rae (김다래) as Miss Choi *Jo Hyun Jin (조현진) as Miss Lee *Jo Yoon Woo as Lee Dong Woo *Ahn Sang Tae as webtoon writer Park Moo Peul *Kim In Ho (김인호) as part-timer student *Jang Ga Hyun (장가현) as team leader *Ban Hyo Jung as chairwoman Ban Hyo Jung *Park Jae Rom *Moon Chun Shik *Ryu Sung Hoon *Park Min Soo *Lee Jong Goo ;Cameos *Oh Seung Yoon as Lee Kyung Tae *Ahn Suk Hwan as Lee Kyung Tae's father *Kim Seung Wook as Detective Kim *Nam Kyung Eup as Lee Han Seo's father *Wang Bit Na as Joon Soo and Jin Joo's homeroom teacher (ep 1) *Maeng Bong Hak as Yoo Jung Yun's father (ep 6) *Lee Hee Kyung (이희경) as 25 Entertainment staff (ep 7) *Kim Min Kyung (김민경) as client *So Hee Jung *Lee Ga Hyun *Min Jung Sup *Lee Jae Joon Production Credits *'Production Company:' Shin Young ENC Co.,Ltd., Human Nature *'Chief Producer:' Moon Jung Soo *'Producer:' Hong Sung Chang *'Director:' Shin Yoon Sub, Min Yun Hong *'Screenwriter:' Jung Ji Woo Recognitions *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' New Star Award (Im Joo Hwan) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' New Star Award (Kang So Ra) *'2013 21st Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards:' Newcomer Drama Actress Award (Kang Byul) Episode Ratings See Ugly Alert/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:SBS